In the art it is known to use devices to trace circuit breaker switches that control the power supply to particular electrical outlets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,516 (the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) discloses an electrical circuit interrupter device locator that is directed to an electronic system for identifying a power line associated with a particular outlet receptacle. This device identifies the particular circuit breaker by imparting a magnetic field on the power line connecting the outlet to a particular circuit breaker. The device also includes a receiver that detects the magnetic field at the corresponding circuit breaker. Additional devices currently in use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,054,931 and 6,222,358, the disclosures of which are both herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
While these devices work for their intended purpose, they require the user to sweep the device across each of the circuit breakers until the desired circuit breaker is located. In this regard, the device requires additional time to locate the desired circuit breaker. Thus, the need exists for an apparatus and method for simultaneously detecting the power state of multiple circuit breaker switches. Further, the need exists for such an apparatus to be able to discern the location of outlets associated with a circuit breaker switch.
To solve this problem, it is possible for users to provide a circuit breaker panel that includes a plurality of power indicators corresponding to the number of circuit breakers included in the respective circuit breaker box. Additionally, it is possible to provide implementation to discern the location of outlets associated with a circuit breaker switch.